The present invention relates to print head motor control systems and more particularly to a print head motor control system in which upon power-on the parameters necessary to determine the motor drive value used to control the print head motor for any desired speed are calculated.
Conventional motor drive systems assume nominal drive values for a particular type or model of a motor. The initial drive voltage necessary to obtain a desired speed is selected simply by looking up a value in a table which corresponds to the desired speed. Thus, variations in individual motor characteristics are not taken into account to obtain optimum drive voltage values.
The present invention employs a technique in which the parameters necessary to determine the drive voltage value for any desired speed are calculated by actual operation of the motor at power-on and therefore does account for the unique characteristics of an individual motor.